Triquiñuela
by SunaRen
Summary: "—Te equivocas—Dracule pasó la hoja del periódico—. Ella discutía..."


**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lágrimas amontonaban un ahogado reproche en la media luna de los ojos saltones. Sincera angustia la de los caprichos frustrados. El pecho femenino respiraba sin quererlo; álgido el corazón, amenazaba con quebrarse ante la menor agitación. Peligroso el aire, el disgusto. ¡Si no serán de los hombres las tragedias!.

Moria-sama no le había negado nunca nada. Todo lo que ella deseara le era obsequiado, zombies en tropel velaban por sus caprichos de princesa. Moria-sama había sido una muy buena persona, la primera que conociera. Dracule Mihawk era en contrapartida, el hombre más vil sobre la tierra.

Sorbetones, mocos, hipidos lastimeros, no surtían efecto. Entonces, sus manos de mujer, sin los signos que distinguen a las manos afanosas de los trabajadores que no conocen la fatiga, manos vírgenes y haraganas pero hermosas, sus manos decía, se tensaron en enfadados puños. No era todo, había más; la catástrofe se anunciaba inminente, como el alarido que se alza en un cielo rojo, como los párrafos en negrita del periódico que el News Coo entregaba todas las semanas.

Pellona mordió el labio inferior, hirió el filo blanco de su dentadura la carne sensitiva, la boca que experimenta al contacto un hormigueo intenso y cálido. Cualquiera que contemplara su silueta creería que se trataba de un gallo pendenciero, cernido sobre su contrincante. Su alma vibrada conmovida.

El salón gris, la noche eterna, los vidrios fríos. El shichibukai comodamente asentado en su sillón, ignorante de lo inminente pero sin ignorar.

Sucedió. La muchachita sin ley echó hacia atrás su cabeza y Zoro abrió la puerta de la sala, no sin expresar esa momentánea extrañeza que brilla en los ojos de quienes andan perdidos. Pero Zoro no estaba perdido.

-¡Te odio!

Segundos de silencio cayeron derribados en una hecatombe, el grito retumbó entre las cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera el vacío es incorruptible, Dracule sí.

El ex cazador de piratas tuvo que hacerse a un lado, su aire de demonio era brisa de primavera comparado al torbellino rosa, exaltado de furia destructiva, maléfica. Turbios planes de venganza se apilaban en esa cabecita.

Zoro emitió una exclamación que nadie se molestó en corresponder. Sin hacer comentario, cerró la puerta y caminó vagamente hasta una mesa alta hallada contra la pared. Se sirvió de una jarra de agua, de espaldas al respaldo del shichibukai. Calló antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué pasó?- El tono seco, la voz grave. Apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Los piratas hundieron una fragata de la Marina, cuando supuestamente habían sido capturados-contestó. Hablaba bajo, el acento tranquilo y casual. Sus labios contrastaban con la piel clara, se trataba de un rosáceo tímido y profundo-La opinión pública no los favorece.

Capturado por un leve sobresalto, Zoro volteó su rostro y plantó dos ojos contrariados en el respaldo de ese sillón que ya era parte del mismísimo Dracule, quien, además, se mostraba molesto cuando alguien que no fuera él osaba sentar su culo en el asiento.

-No me refiero a eso-soltó de un tirón, enaltecido. Se interrumpió antes de proseguir, aplacó el semblante y manifestó un ceño reflexivo-¿Por qué discutían?- Ahora calmado, se sobrepuso con aura conciliadora ante una situación pasada de la que todavía se desprendían jirones chamuscados.

-Te equivocas-Dracule pasó la hoja del periódico. Fue como afilar una navaja-Ella discutía-dijo, dando a entender los algoritmos lógicos de la ecuación. Para ello, remarcó con suavidad, desgarrando el artículo femenino.

Suficiente, el aprendiz, por muy bobo que pudiera ser, debía de darse cuenta de que no había teoremas posibles capaces de desmoronar la ecuación. Pero Zoro no entendía de matemáticas.

-No se la oye decir "Te odio" todos los días-repuso con un aire de confidencia que abordaba al shichibukai; ya eran trescientos sesenta y cinco días de convivencia sino más. Porque era así, Pellona podía vociferar, patalear, lanzar los negative hollows, pero era muy estricta en cuanto a los conceptos y significados de tal o cual acción, ataque verbal o astral. Así, "estúpido espadachín" era un reproche cariñoso, a veces preocupado, a veces ofendido, "estúpido, estúpido espadachín", era claramente un ataque de ira y el "Te odio" era la sentencia de ejecución, entre otros varios ejemplos.

Sin embargo, Dracule parecía reacio a tratar el tema.

-No llevo la cuenta de las cosas que dice o deja de decir-respondió, tajante -, en lo que a mí respecta esa muchacha habla demasiado como para considerar siquiera que sepa realmente hablar-recalcó menosprecio en las últimas palabras.

Zoro avanzó, ajeno a la firmeza siniestra con que su maestro esgrimía el filo de su timbre de bajo. Lo enfrentó. Su mirada descendió y tocó las pupilas negras del halcón. Le bastaba a Dracule erguirse para aniquilar la gracia intimidante del cuerpo esbelto, robusto, de su aprendiz, quien le tendía una honda contemplación.

-Si no te disculpas-El ambiente se quebró, como rotura en la superficie crujiente del hielo-, no dormiré esta noche.

Claro, Roronoa Zoro quería dormir, rumiar sin ser asaltado por la histeria requirente de una brava muchacha que le daba cruda batalla al sueño más pesado. Como némesis, como talón de, Pellona encarnaba el sueño imposible. Ni qué decir cuando rabiaba por dentro, cuando explotaba en invectivas, como lo haría esa noche si Dracule Mihawk no bajaba de su nube perfecta para formular una oración muy sencilla: "Lo siento". Zoro estaba harto, él siempre quedaba anclado entre los dos, obligado a tomar el papel de mediador si quería tener una convivencia mínimamente aceptable. Dependían del humor de esos dos sus siestas, insacrificables a cualquier costo.

Dracule Mihawk pareció planteárselo. O eso quiso pensar el ex cazador, ya una broma ridícula del sujeto que fue pesadilla de muchos hombres. Broma para el que se atreviera a bromear.

-No puedo estar cuidándote la espalda en estos asuntos-dijo, tan arrogante que Zoro quiso zarandearlo de la solapa.

-Mira-adelantó un pie amenazador. Llevaba las manos en la cintura, algo crispadas por lo nervioso que lo ponían las circunstancias. Esos dos lo iban a sacar de quicio-, no necesito que tú-acentúo con desdén-me cuides la espalda. Sólo quiero estar fuera del asunto.

El maestro enarcó una ceja.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que metieras las narices-sacó a relucir, obstinado.

Entre una exhalación que arrastraba pesadez e ira contenida, Zoro se llevó una mano a la cara en resignado gesto. Su entrecejo se pronunció tan fruncido como derrotado.

-Bien-exclamó. Ladeó su perfil hacia la puerta, casi pateando el suelo- Has lo que quieras.

Iba a dar un portazo, pero fueron palabras las que golpearon en estallido, enredándose en su pensamiento.

-Sigue en pie mi propuesta-dijo Dracule, grave y enigmático, sin mirarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, parpadeó asombrado. Su rostro endureció. Finalmente soltó la puerta con desmedida brusquedad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enfilar entre las paredes de la carne, penetrar, ahincar la hombría, raspaba las sensaciones, no era tan sólo un estremecimiento, el ademán tironeaba con prepotencia salvaje, arrogante, obstinado. El acto le hacía pensar en el carácter de su maestro, hace tiempo que pensaba demasiado en el hombre que haría de él su digno rival. Ya no se trataba de superar sino de dejarse cortar, lo suficiente como para sentirse bruto y enloquecido; surcos profundos, húmedos, sangraban brillantes develados por la luz tenue de las velas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-escupió un Zoro transpirado, respirando afanosamente. Sus caderas frenaron el vaivén; y dentro, enterrado en el calor opresivo y animal, el miembro viril de la otra persona heló de quietud. El aprendiz frunció el ceño, interrogador.

-Te ves muy concentrado-Mihawk curvaba sus labios en una apreciación sutil y jocosa de la reacción tosca, invadida por la pregunta, que Zoro protagonizaba. Su voz, normalmente cortante, se enroscaba con la temperatura de la situación, y era suave, sofocada por el placer que nacía de la punta de su pene y se desprendía en ríos de sangre y redes de nervios.

Sus cejas hablaron por él, Zoro guardó silencio.

Cuando Mihawk sintió cómo su pene reanimaba, soltó un suspiro. Experimentaba cómo lo forzaban a subir a un cielo de nubes apretadas, oscuras, y perdía la claridad de juicio. Porque el sexo era la marcha hacia el punto más alto de una montaña escarpada, cima que no puede vislumbrarse más que con los sentidos. Zoro pisaba fuerte y raudo, quería llegar el primero, sin dudas.

Le bastaba al halcón abrir sus alas y volar; sin embargo; prefería ser arrastrado por esa fuerza que caía para volver a levantarse, la vista fija hacia adelante, esa voluntad que no flaqueaba.

Esa voluntad, firme como el brazo del cetrero.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
